


Just Say Yes.

by Olgakk



Category: game of thrones
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:24:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgakk/pseuds/Olgakk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brienne Of Tarth is not your average student and Jaime Lannister is not your average teacher, and this isn't your average love story. HIATUS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not Like The Others.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chinko-kun (tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=chinko-kun+%28tumblr%29).



> Hello everyone, this idea was inspired by a prompt sent to me by Chinko-kun on tumblr and of course naturally falling in love with the idea I took it and made it my own, I have a certain plan in my head of how I want this story to go but it could change, nothing is set just yet.

Brienne groaned when her alarm clock rudely snapped her out of her dream universe.

“Shut up” She murmured and slammed her hand on the top of the clock, turning it off. Slowly she began sitting up, her back cracking as she did so, the perks of being a soccer player with a coach who hated your guts.

“Oh god,” She groaned and rubbed her forehead, how is it possible to wake up feeling even more tired than when you went to sleep?

Taking a deep breath she gathered whatever strength she had on her body and began dressing up. It was so extremely cold in West Eros, particularly Western Side High School, apparently the school didn’t have enough money to pay for heat but money grew on trees when it came to taking a 3-day school field trip to London, as if that was necessary.

Brienne wasn’t your average girl. Unless your definition of average was a 6 foot 3 blond, build girl that enjoyed playing soccer and listening to rock music instead of having sleepovers and talking about boys, then yes, she was average.

Brienne’s unique looks and personality have caused her more trouble than she can remember, all of her life she’s been teased and mocked about the way she  looks, it’s been going on for so long that she no longer even cares anymore. The insults thrown at her everyday don’t affect her anymore, words aren’t real weapons anyways.

“Good morning, dad.” She whispered when she walked downstairs in jeans and a pull-over.

“Good morning,” her dad responded, his 4th wife didn’t even raise her head to acknowledge her.

Brienne had thought she hated his second wife the most, but no, no, she definitely hates _this_ one way more. She was a cold-hearted woman, spitting harsh words in Brienne’s face when her father wasn’t around and treating her nicer than ever when he was present. Brienne had tried to show her father what type of woman she was but he just wouldn’t believe her, he was too “In love” to see the nightmare she truly was.

Truth be told, ever since her mother’s passing her father has been changing women like a girl changes clothes. In Brienne’s mind it seemed that every full moon he had a different wife, he divorced and married them as if it was a game. Brienne couldn’t understand why his father did this to himself and every time she tried to speak up and help him it ended up into the two of them having a terrible fight.

“You want some breakfast?” He asked pointing at the plate of cereal left on the table for her.

“Thanks.” She grabbed the bowl and ate it in under 4 minutes, she was going to be late otherwise.

“Have a good day, bye.” She said after grabbing her car keys.

The drive to her school every morning was basically the 15 minutes she needed to prepare herself to deal with all the idiotic imbeciles that attended her High School.

Awkwardly enough the second she parked and got out of the car, her coach’s car pulled up 6 parking spots away. Oh god, she hated him so much, he was such a nightmare.

She glared daggers at him while leaning on her car and waiting for Sansa’s arrival. Professor Jaime Lannister was her least favorite teacher by far, as if it wasn’t enough that she had to see him every day for practice; he was also her history teacher. She loathed him with a great passion she didn’t know she possessed, he was the replacement for Coach Renly…more like under placement, and he was absolutely nothing like Renly. Coach Jaime was conceited, arrogant, and harsh with his students while Coach Renly was kind, quiet, understanding.

“Good morning, Tarth.” He told her with an overly confident smirk, buttoning up his jacket.

“Good morning, coach.” She said back trying her hardest not to snap at him, obviously Brienne wasn’t a morning person.

“Hope you studied for today’s history lesson, because I will be handing a pop quiz.” He warned her trying to joke around but Brienne was so not in the mood, particularly because it was _him_ and particularly because he was a _teacher._

“It’s not really a pop quiz if you talk about it.” She told him with a smirk of her own, stuffing her hands into her pockets.

“Good thing I only told _you,_ then.” He laughed and gave her a nod before walking away.

As if in sync Sansa’s car pulled up next to her, parking perfectly.

“Good morning sunshine.” The beautiful red-head told her, radiating. Brienne could never understand how girls managed to look so wide awake this early in the morning, she felt like a squashed bug probably looked like one too.

“Morning.” She said back her voice sounding much less excited.

“Oh come on, sound a bit more happy to see me.” Sansa whined pouting as they made their way into the school.

“I see you every day, Sansa.”  Brienne rolled her eyes “Besides, it’s not you, I’m just so tired. I’m so glad there’s only 8 weeks until graduation.”

“Oh yeah, preach that one.” Sansa said agreeing, flipping her long hair over her shoulder.

Brienne laughed quietly, letting herself smile as Sansa and her walked up to their friends who were standing in front of their usual hang-out spot.

“Hey!” Margaery said excitedly giving a hug both to Brienne and Sansa.

“Are you guys ready for today’s practice? It’s going to be a killer especially since he completely exhausted us yesterday.” Margaery said, she along with Sansa were also in the soccer team.

“Definitely not ready,” Brienne said leaning against the locker feeling even more exhausted just _thinking_ about today’s practice.

They equally hated their coach so that’s something the three girls definitely had in common.

“Ugh, who wants to start of the day with bloody Mrs. Cersei Lannister?” Sansa groaned leaning against the lockers.

Sansa and Brienne had first period together, they had Calculus which was taught by Coach Jaime’s step sister, Mrs. Cersei Lannister. Brienne didn’t know she could hate someone as much as she hated Cersei and Jaime Lannister the 2 of them were hated by the entire school staff and students.  

“Lucky you.” Margaery said, laughing wickedly.

“Yeah don’t be so happy about that, you have her second period.” Brienne snapped making Margaery’s smile fade

“I wish I didn’t have her at all.” Margery said groaning as she realized that she was going to have to face the monster sooner rather than later.

The ball rang.

Great. Sansa and Brienne made their way to the class as slowly as possible but regardless of their attempts of escape they still had to deal with Mrs. Lannister for 45 minutes and there was no changing that, Brienne never felt happier than when the bell rang ending first period. The rest of the day was a smooth ride for Brienne excluding her seventh period of course which was her history class with Coach Jaime.  

“Welcome back kids,” Jaime greeted the class with obvious fake excitement “Have you missed me?”

The girls sitting behind her giggled like three year olds at his idiotic joke and Brienne rolled her eyes. She strongly disliked this class even though she loved history, how was she going to survive today’s practice without stabbing him on that pretty little face of his?

“Pass your essays to the front, everyone.” He said standing up from his desk and beginning to gather all the papers from the front seats of the classroom.

Brienne passed on the pile of essays to Robert Stark who was sitting right in front of her.

“Thanks,” he whispered kindly, Brienne nodded back.

Coach Jaime rudely grabbed the papers from Rob, making him shift in his seat; Brienne put her hand on this shoulder forcing him to lean back on his seat and calm down. She remembers the day they had almost literally gotten in a fight, Coach Jaime was being extremely harsh towards Rob because he hadn’t completed one of his assignments, Rob talked back, defended himself and that didn’t fly so well with Mr. Jaime, ever since they’ve basically hated each other; Although Brienne had a hunch that it had something to do with their families, because Coach Jaime didn’t have a good relationship with any of the Starks attending Western Side High.

Brienne literally had to grit her teeth through the entire lesson; she just gets so annoyed by him. Her only comfort was that this was the last class of the day and she had at least twenty minutes to get ready for practice and mentally prepare herself to deal with _him_ again.

She was heading to the girl’s locker room when Sansa and Margaery caught up with her, the girls giggled and laughed together while Brienne chose to stay quiet.

“What’s up your ass?” Margaery asked Brienne when they were changing into their soccer uniforms, Brienne blushed.

“What do you mean?” She asked and pulled her shorts on, tying the strands and making sure the shorts were tight enough around her waist.

“You’ve just been strangely quiet.” Sansa explained as she changed.

“Well, I’m never particularly loud anyways and besides it’s a Monday.” Brienne was never the one to giggle and gossip, she never took part in those types of conversations.

After that being said the girls just brushed it off as no big deal, and it wasn’t. Brienne was just extremely frustrated that she had to deal with the Lannisters, it seems whatever she did to escaped them they always found a way to creep back into her life. Specifically Jaime Lannister

Brienne zoned off as she recalled the time she had ran into him in the gym.

 _She was just about to finish running her 4 th mile when the distinct voice of Jaime Lannister reached her ears over the blasting music from her iPod. _ 

_“Coach Jaime?” Brienne had asked in confusion, taking out both of her earphones. This is so extremely embarrassing, she tried to hide the fact that she was blushing._

_Her outfit was definitely not something a teacher should be seeing their student  in, she was only wearing a sports bra with some yoga pants, showing off her abs after tons of arguments with Sansa about how she has an  amazingly toned body Brienne had finally gathered up the courage to go to the gym wearing her sports bra only, obviously that wasn’t such a great idea._

_“Hi,” he said with a smirk, he was obviously trying really hard not to make some comment about her choice of clothing “How come I’ve never seen you here before?”_

_“Um, I’m new here. I’ve been coming only for a week.” Brienne explained, wiping away the sweat on her forehead._

_“Huh, I see. Welcome.” He said with a handsome smile, and Brienne watched once again in confusion as he climbed on the treadmill next to hers._

_“You’re going to run, here?” Brienne asked, her eyes widening._

_Jaime nodded “This is the treadmill I usually run on, am I invading your space?”_

_“No, not at all, Coach” Brienne said trying to sound nonchalant as she put her headphones back in and went straight back to running, trying really hard not to pay any attention to him._

_She didn’t even say goodbye, she basically sprinted out of the gym._

_And that was what Brienne called an awkward out of school encounter with a teacher._

“Earth to Brienne!” Sansa’s voice snapped her out of her reverie.

Before Brienne could say anything else in response, Jaime Lannister walked in. She still couldn’t figure out why they let a male coach train the girls’ soccer team.

“How is everyone!?!” He asked excitedly but only received groans and grunts from everyone since they were all exhausted from yesterday’s practice.

“Oh come on!” He exclaimed and rolled his eyes “I want my girls ready and full of energy, let’s go!”

Brienne’s stomach tightened when he glanced at her and she quickly averted her gaze following the rest of the girls to the soccer field.

Coach Jaime walked besides her.

“Was yesterday’s practice really that bad?” He whispered in her ear as if it was their little secret “I mean I feel kind of bad, I guess it’s because I’m used to training the boys team.”

“It was okay, a bit harder than usual I guess.” Brienne shrugged feeling conflicted. Why was he talking to her so much lately?

“Well you look fine, unlike the rest of the girls. They look like someone run them over with a truck” He observed looking at her from head to toe making her feel extremely uncomfortable.

“I’m not like the rest of the girls,” Brienne said simply without a second thought.

“No, you most certainly aren’t.” He whispered and jogged to the front of the line the girls had formed.

Brienne was left staring after him, a strange feeling deep in her gut leaving her breathless. 


	2. Impetus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Firstly I would like to just thank everyone for the love and excitement you guys have showed for this story, it was very humbling yet satisfying for me to see all of you enjoy the first chapter.  
> Second of all, the only reason why I'm uploading the second chapter so soon is because I have it done and I didn't want to keep you guys waiting since this chapter is purely written to catalyst the events that will take place in Chapter 3, also this chapter is written to establish some main factors on the current relationship Jaime and Brienne have in this story, with this chapter I wanted to show that Jaime does enjoy tormenting Brienne just like he does in the actual books, unfortunately I don't think I will be able to upload Chapter 3 as quickly as Chapter 2 because the third chapter is one of the most important ones and it's going to set everything in place so the story can take place, so I want it to be absolutely perfect before I post it.  
> That's all for now! Go on!

Have you ever felt like your life is a complete repeat of itself? Like you’re just sitting by watching your life play on loop over and over again and there is absolutely nothing you can do to stop the circle?

That’s exactly how Brienne felt, she felt like her life was a circle of wake up, and pretend she’s okay, go to sleep and the next day do the exact same thing.

She felt like her life was getting ahead of her, it felt like yesterday that she was in kindergarten, happy, carefree, where did those years go? When did she turn 18? When did she become so… _miserable?_

She felt something she couldn’t define when she realized that 18 years of her life had flown by and she hadn’t enjoyed one single bit of them.  What exactly was she going to remember from her high school experience? Being bullied, having approximately 2 friends, or the plenty of bets popular guys played on her? So many to choose from. . .

But on the other hand, she was never the one to let others get to her, although she had to admit that sometimes they got under her skin so much that it even scared her. She just didn’t understand why all of the sudden, in the middle of History class she was having these depressing thoughts instead of paying attention to the lesson.

She forced herself to focus to Coach Jaime’s voice instead of the voice inside her head. Yet she still couldn’t concentrate on what he was saying, so instead she turned to doodling on her notebook. How mature.

She began drawing lines and before she even had time to realize what she was drawing the class erupted in laughter making her head snap up.

Her classmate were staring at her including Mr. Lannister, what had she missed now?

“What?” She snapped at no one in particular but in a way demanded an explanation from _someone,_ and of course that someone had to be Jaime Lannister.

“Where have you been traveling?” He asked slowly leaning on his desk in the front of the class “I’ve been watching you all class you haven’t paid a second of attention.”

She subconsciously closed her notebook, she had been drawing _him_ again and if anyone noticed it would be extremely humiliating.

 “That’s not true.” She said back trying to keep the distaste out of her voice “I’ve been sort of paying attention.”

“Sort of?” He threw back at her raising an eyebrow in mischief “Well, Mrs. Tarth if you have been _sort of_ paying attention what did I just say?”

Never in her life did she ever want to punch someone as much as she wanted to punch him in that moment.

“I said sort of, Coach.” She snapped and when his eyes hardened she became more away of her tone “You know that means I only paid attention to part of the lesson, and I’m sorry but I can’t quiet recall what you just said.”

“Why don’t you tell us what the lesson was about in general, then?” He said in a more serious tone, his posture straightened, in that moment she realized he was getting angry.

Brienne Tarth was getting Jaime Lannister angry. . .

She nervously glanced around the class for anything that would help her answer his question, prove him wrong, show him that she _was_ paying attention…even though she wasn’t.

There was nothing, and no one was going to help her of course. Come on now, stand by and watch as the handsome teacher humiliates one of his timid students or speak up? Pretty easy decision for high school students

“Alright fine,” she sighed raising her arms up in defeat “I wasn’t paying attention.”

Jaime grinned with satisfaction and Brienne would have given anything to smack that grin right off his annoying, dapper face.

“Why don’t you share with the class your thoughts then, dear Brienne” He said smirking and making his way towards her.

He wasn’t going to drop this, she realized with dread.

“I rather not” She said curtly, holding her chin up in defiance.

“And why not?” He asked now standing right in front of her desk, she tried to look at anything except him but he was _right_ there.

God, so humiliating; just when she thought she couldn’t hate him more. . .

“It’s private.” She snarled at him, making sure to let him know that she was getting angry as well “That’s why it’s in my head.”

“Hm,” He said and for a second, just a second she thought he might have the dignity to stop but then she saw the smirk on his face.

“And what exactly have you been drawing for the past 20 minutes?” He asks her, eyebrow raised his gaze on her shut notebook.

Immediately she felt her posture change, her spine straightens up, her hand moved to touch her notebook protectively. Defensive mode

“Nothing of your concern,” She says precisely, ignoring his piercing gaze.  

“Hand it over.” Is all he says, his voice hard, cold, emotionless; he was giving her no choice. She definitely didn’t want to get in trouble and oh dear god, this can’t be happening.

Every fiber of her being screamed in protest when she handed him the notebook with a trembling hand; her skin already turning red.

He was silent for the first few moments, simply inspecting the first pages of her notebook which were full of notes that she had taken in previous classes.

But when she saw him smile she knew he had found what he was looking for.

She closed her eyes, oh dear god.

“Oh, and what might this be?” He asked, his voice held a tone of sick amusement.

Brienne shook her head unable to speak; she’s never felt so scared in her life before.

“Someone bite your tongue off, Tarth?” He snarled, the smile never leaving his face “I asked you a question.”

“It’s a drawing.” She spit out through her locked teeth and jaw.

“Yes,” he said in agreement “Of a very handsome man, who looks very familiar to me.”

 _Don’t! Please don’t!_ She wanted to scream at him.

“Is this man familiar to you, Hunt?” Jaime asked, dropping the notebook on Hyle Hunt’s desk.

“Sir, this looks like Coach Renly.” Hunt said after staring at the drawing for a second, everyone around her gasped.

Lately, Brienne had started to sketch pictures of people and places at random when she was bored. Perhaps the specific drawing wasn’t at random, because she had a crush on Coach Renly for three years and she thought she was over him when the whole scandal with Margaery’s brother Loras happened but lately she couldn’t stop thinking about him, ever since they hired Coach Jaime.

Of course, the only male that treated her like a human being and was legitimately nice to her was gay. What a shocker.

Brienne’s fingers wrapped around the edge of her desk, grasping for dear life, her eyes closing.

Horrible, horrible, horrible man Jaime Lannister was.  

“You know,” the blonde, blue-eyed cheerleader spoke up from next to her “People have been saying that you have a crush on him, they’ve been wondering for _months_ … I guess everyone’s going to have their answer now.”

“I don’t have a crush on him.” She panted, she could feel the tears pooling in her eyes. No, she wasn’t going to cry, not in front of all these horrible people.

Not in front of _him._

“Don’t take this too personally,” Hyle Hunt spoke up “But you probably just weren’t manly enough for him.”

The entire class began laughing, Mr. Lannister chuckled along with them.

Everything started spinning, their faces too close, too much, it was too much. She felt like she couldn’t breathe, as if someone had rested fifty pounds of steel on her chest.

Before she registered what she was doing, she grabbed her backpack off the floor and her notebook from Hunt’s desk and began making her way to the front of the class.

“What are you doing, Tarth?” Coach Jaime asked, the laughter subsiding “Come back here!”

He shouted at her when she exited the class room.

“Brienne!” was the last thing she heard before she started sprinting down the hall.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well....Jaime's a little harsh in this chapter, huh? I hope you enjoyed it, in my mind Chapter 2 is the calm before the storm so prepare yourselves everybody!  
> Loved it, Hated it? Let me know below. Your kudos and comments are always welcomed:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! How is everyone? I hope you are all well! So, I am not 100% happy with this chapter and I've been very hesitant about posting, I don't know, this chapter is just so important that I want it to be absolutely perfect. Unfortunately, I don't have the convenience to make it perfect, I don't have the time and I don't have a beta, so I decided that I should just post it and whatever happens,happens. Gotta take risks, right? This entire story is a risk, but so far it's been a very good risk and I hope to keep it that way. I just really hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it's really tough for me to post it, I feel very insecure about this particular chapter, I just don't know if it's good enough. Anyways, sorry about my rambling, go ahead, read on!

Brienne ran like never before in her life, her long legs moving faster than ever and soon enough she was in the school parking lot.

When she reached her car, she came to a sharp stop dropping her backpack and leaning on the side of the car slowly sliding down eventually sitting on the cold, hard, and wet asphalt.

Sobs shook her body and she hid her face in her hands.

She couldn’t believe she allowed him to do that to her, allowed him to make her feel like _this_ and embarrassed her in front of everyone.

She didn’t know how long she sat like that, against her car, crying, and her face in her hands, feeling utterly defeated. All she knew was she was soaked, and it was thundering and lightening really bad so it was probably best to go back inside. Besides the bell was going to ring sooner rather than later, what frustrated her even more was that she was most likely going to get in trouble for walking out of class while _he_ got away with bullying her simply because he was the teacher.

She was just starting to make her way back to the school building when a scream echoed throughout the empty parking lot, Brienne stopped dead in her tracks.

In a strange way she felt like the scream was familiar to her, someone she knows screams that way. Before she could even wonder about where the scream came from another one followed, along with some profanities.

The girl screaming began to screech “Get off me!”, “You’re sick! GET OFF ME!!!”

And that’s when it hit Brienne, and it hit her full force. _Sansa._

Her backpack landed on the ground with a loud splash this time and she was racing towards the part of the parking lot that stretched behind the school walls since she was sure the screams where originating from there.

Her heart stopped from what she saw.

Sansa was held by two gigantic guys that looked much too old to be attending High School and their faces definitely didn’t look familiar to her. But someone’s face _was_ familiar, Joffrey Baratheon was there standing a few feet away from them with a sick smile he looked like the devil in Brienne’s eyes,  watching everything from a far, looking proud of his actions.

Like a king watching his soldiers fight the war for him.

Joffrey was Cersei Lannisters’s son, Jaime and Tyrion’s nephew, from what she heard from everyone he was a complete asshole. Sansa had dated him for a few months and they had a pretty nasty break up, she never talked about it to anyone except Margaery who was know the one dating Joffrey.

Sansa’s grunt when the bigger men kicked her on the ribs snapped Brienne out of her thoughts, without waiting for another second she stepped forward. She was going to help her friend.

“What are you doing!?!” Brienne said loudly over the rain, everyone snapped their heads looking completely shocked that she was there.

Joffrey’s eyes hardened.

“What are you doing here, you big, _ugly_ bitch?” He snarled at her, his blonde hair and green eyes reminding her lot of his uncle.

“Let go of my friend.” Brienne snapped right back, not letting the hurt show in her eyes making sure her voice was ice-cold.

Joffrey just grinned and glanced at the biggest man of the two, Brienne didn’t even have time to register what has happening when the enormous man grabbed her hands and shoved them behind her back.

Okay, yeah Brienne was 6’3 and yeah she was strong but this man was at least 6’7 and three hundred pounds, there was no way in hell she could take him….but that didn’t mean she wasn’t going to try.

She watched as the other man began to continuously kick Sansa in the ribs and she began thrashing in her captor’s arms.

She was throwing her body against his so strongly that everything around her was a blur, he didn’t even seem to bulge.

At some point through her fighting she heard Joffrey speak “Not her face, I like her pretty.”

And Brienne snapped.

With all of her strength she lifted the back of her foot and kicked him straight on the balls thatseemed to _finally_ make him bluge.

She only had enough time to take a step towards Sansa before he grabbed her by the arm; Brienne was able to land a punch on his nose which he was happy to return knocking her on the ground.

Brienne groaned tasting the blood oozing from her open lip. She had absolutely zero time of recovery as he grabbed her by the neck and pushed her against the school wall.

The hand on her neck was way too tight; she could barely breathe—gasping like a maniac

_He won’t kill me will he?_ She thought to herself and when his grip tightened, she realized he wouldn’t hesitate to kill her if Joffrey told him so.

She tried to get his hand off of her but it only resulted into him tightening his grip on her.  Sansa’s screams began getting louder who knew what they were doing to her.

How could no one hear this? Brienne’s never heard anyone scream so loudly.

The screaming stop.

_Oh no, no, no, no, they can’t have killed her! Oh my god no!_

Her eye sight started getting blurry, she could see dark spots dancing and just when she thought this was the end she was free. She fell on the ground with an _oof,_ her lungs ached and burned but she was breathing again, she coughed loudly and lifted her head.

_The Hound._

Sandor Clegane was standing right in front of her, literally fighting both of the huge men on his own.  Brienne didn’t know what was between Sansa and him but no one could deny there was something, the way they looked at each other. . .

Brienne crawled to Sansa taking a hold of her hand; her friend seemed to be having a really hard time accomplishing a simple action as wrapping her fingers around Brienne’s.

“Are you okay?” Brienne whispered, her eyes shifting from Sansa to Sandor.

“I think he broke my ribs.” Sansa groaned hissing as she tried to move, the poor girl.

“I’m going to go get help, okay?” She said looking at the red-head, from the looks of it Sandor couldn’t handle these two guys on his own for too long.

Joffrey was nowhere to be seen, slithered away like the snake he was when he realized how serious things were getting.

Sansa nodded and grunted when Brienne moved her head from her lap.

“I’ll be right back,” was the last thing she said before taking off.

For the second time today, Brienne forced her legs to carry her as fast as possible. She was about to turn and go up the stairs that lead to the main office when she ran into a warm body that cause her to fall backwards.

“Ugh.” She said as her body now hurt in more places than she could count, once again she was on the floor.

“You!” said a familiar, masculine, voice, oh goddamn it. Jaime fucking Lannister was literally by far the _last_ person she wanted to deal with at the moment.

“Have you gone mad!?!” He screamed at her, she could see him from behind her hair but didn’t dare to face him, he looked furious. “What makes you think its okay to just walk out of class like that!?! Do you know how much trouble you _and_ I could get in for that?!”

Alright, they definitely did not have time for this discussion.

She raised her head to look at him, his eyes widening.

“Oh my god” He whispered leaning down to cup her face with both of his hands, she flinched “What happened to you?”

“There was a fight, Joffrey brought two huge, macho, guys here to beat Sansa up.” Brienne explained as quickly as she could “Sandor is barely keeping both of them at bay, I need to get to the office. They need to call the cops.”

“Joff?” was all Jaime said in complete confusion, dropping his hands from her face.

Yes, yes _Joff_ your bloody nephew.

“Look, I don’t have time to sugar coat this for you!” She snapped finally losing her nerve “Yes, _Joffrey!_ Now, Sansa is hurt, you can sit there and look like a lost puppy _or_ you can help me.”

For a second, she thought he was going to hit her or something along those lines but the anger in his green eyes  was replaced with sympathy in his eyes and it angered her so much to see him feel sorry for _her._

“Joffrey was always an asshole, anyways.” He said shrugging, taking his phone out and dialing 911. He helped her up and pointed at the office, she nodded and he made his way into the main office while speaking into the phone.

Brienne sighed in relief and began running the other direction, her friend needed her.

When she got outside, Sandor was helping Sansa sit up against the wall, his face wearing an expression she’s never seen before. It looked like the other two guys had fled as well.

“Cops and ambulance are on their way.” Brienne said, wrapping an arm around Sansa’s shoulder and helping her sit straight.

Sansa just nodded, she looked as if _breathing_ caused her an excessive amount of pain.

Sandor and Brienne exchanged a look.

“What did you do?” Brienne asked whispering as if Sansa couldn’t hear them, she wanted to try anything to bring her some sort of comfort.

“I didn’t have enough time to do anything.” He growled pulling on his leather jacket “They’re just a bunch of pussies and left when they heard the sirens.”

She just nodded and that’s when she heard a bunch of screeching and turned to see that the entire office had come out. _Everyone,_ even the principle…it was known that Tywin Lannister principle of Western High School never came out of his office, except for meetings.

The first one to reach them was Tyrion Lannister, Chemistry teacher. He kneeled before Sansa, green eyes full of worry.

“Are you alright, girl?” He asked his voice too high-pitched, he looked at her up and down and that was a good enough answer.

Jaime Lannister came to stand behind his brother, staring in shock, his mouth gaping.

“I’m fine” She said gathering whatever strength she had left. Brienne stroked her back, trying to offer her some sort of comfort.

“Make way! Make way!” yelled a mixture of female and male voices from deep within the crowd and soon enough paramedics were on all 3 of them, pulling them in separate directions.

Brienne watched as Sansa was taken by a woman in her late 40’s and as Sandor basically shoved the male paramedic trying to help him, his eyes on Sansa.

She willingly followed the man to the ambulance; she was done with fighting for the day, maybe even for the week.

“So, you’re a real hero.” The man said to her trying to distract her from what he was doing, a kind smile on his face.

“I guess.” She said back, trying not to smile back knowing it would hurt her lip, the paramedic was examining her neck when a police officer walked up to them.

“Can I borrow the lady, here?” he asked kindly but curtly.

“Yes, I think we’re done.” The paramedic said, wiping at the blood around her lip and chin gingerly “Everything will heal on its own, although you should expect severe bruising especially on your neck.”

Brienne nodded “What about my friend?”

“I think she’s got it a bit worse than you,” he said glancing over at where they had her laying on a white bed “But it’s nothing we can’t fix. Don’t worry.”

Brienne smiled and thanked the man.

 “I don’t think I can live up to the guy’s kindness but I can try,” the officer told her laughing; she managed a smile just so he wouldn’t feel bad.

“Right, how did you find them?” was his first question, taking out a notepad and a pen.

Immediately Brienne’s eyes searched the crowd, and _there_ he was, also talking to a police officer as well. As if on sync he met her eyes, she turned red and averted her gaze.

“Um, argument with teacher,” Brienne said looking at her sneakers “I got upset and came out here, that’s uh—when I heard Sansa scream.”

The rest of the questions flew by pretty quickly. Her eyes shifting and searching for _him_ happened more times than what made her comfortable, causing her to shift awkwardly when he met her eyes each and every time.

As Brienne drove home from the most tiring day she’s had in all of her 18 years, after everything she had been through today she was strangely calm. Her mind was filled with blankness and green eyes.

_His green eyes._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, thank god, THAT is out of the way. Literally the toughest chapter of this entire story. But from this chapter and on, things start to heat up if ya know what I mean! Just teasing, haha ;)  
> Loved it, Hated it? Let me know below. Your kudos and comments are always welcomed.


	4. Yes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just her luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay, I know! Don't hate me, I know it's been like basically two weeks since I updated and I'm sorry guys but school has just been literally pounding on me, I've been super busy but I'm not going to bother you anymore with lame excuses here's the fourth chapter and one of my favorites, read on!

A week and a half has passed ever since the whole Sansa incident, their lives were slowly going back to normal after speaking to tons of private investigators and police officers.  They told everyone the same thing --that it was Joffrey’s fault  but for some reason no one seemed to believe them…but then again when you’ve got money…

Sansa has been extremely jumpy ever since, a simple touch on the shoulder would make her gasp and shudder. It broke Brienne’s heart.

Sansa and Sandor had become inseparable, arriving to school and leaving together every single day, Brienne didn’t have the guts to ask Sansa about it.

“Hey,” Sansa said sitting by Brienne during lunch time, Sandor following hot in her heels and flopping down across from them.

Brienne wondered if he was Sansa’s new bodyguard or something, it made her uncomfortable. He just sat there not speaking, not eating, just watching at _all_ times

“Hey,” Brienne greeted her back, shifting awkwardly in her seat and glancing nervously at Sandor.

“So…” Sansa began speaking while eating a French fry “I was thinking we should go out for a movie tonight,”

“Sure,” Brienne said shrugging, she was cool with a movie and she knew her dad wouldn’t mind.

He wanted the alone time with his new wife, and she wanted the alone time from her.

“Would you mind if Sandor tagged along?” Sansa said sending a smile his way and munching on another French fry.

Brienne glanced nervously at him again “No, not at all. He’s welcome to come.”

After all Brienne did owe him just as much as Sansa did, she would have ended up in the hospital if it wasn’t for him.

 “Great!” Sansa smiled excitedly and Brienne swore she saw a smile on Sandor’s face but it was gone so quickly she couldn’t be sure.

After a few minutes of the three of them quietly eating, Brienne felt someone’s hot gaze piercing her back.  Impulsively and curiously she glanced over her shoulder.

Jaime Lannister was watching her from the teacher’s table.

Brienne blinked and met his eyes for a second before quickly averting her gaze; she could still feel his eyes on her.

She was truly at utter loss with the man, she couldn’t figure him out. One day he publicly humiliates her in front of all her peers and now he can’t take his eyes off of her?

Brienne certainly hadn’t failed to notice his attitude change towards her ever since everything with Sansa happened.

There was no more teasing, no more obnoxious comments during class, no more jokes. He had turned quiet serious, not just with her but generally.

Yet she still couldn’t stop from noticing the way his eyes always lingered on her a little longer than what is considered appropriate.

It troubled her mind and affected her body in ways she couldn’t understand.

“Are you okay?” Sandor’s deep voice woke her from her deep thoughts.

That’s the first thing he’s said to her in days.

“Yes.” Was all she managed to say back, short and clear.

“Alright, we’ll see you at 6 today.” Sansa told her with a quick embrace when the bell rang.

“Bye,” Brienne said walking to her class.

The rest of the school day seemed to pass by quicker than usual, maybe because she was so distracted with side-thoughts, she couldn’t get Coach Jaime out of her head and it fueled her anger towards him.

She rushed home after soccer practice, he kept them longer than usual as if he somehow knew that she had plans that day and was deliberately holding her back, she was so annoyed.

She raced to the bathroom getting rid of her clothes in less than 2 seconds and jumping in the hot shower, she tried to shampoo, condition and wash her body in under 5 minutes which resulted into her slipping and landing hard on her arse on the shower floor, she groaned, she could feel the bruise starting to form on her lower back.

She tried to shower a little bit slower and sturdier but she was much aware of the fact that she was getting picked up by Sansa at 6 and it was already 5:15.

Soon enough she was finished with her bath and was furiously blow-drying her hair in her towel, she finished that task quickly—the perks of having chin-length hair.

She flipped her hair over, her face red from the heat of the blow dryer, she run a hand through it trying to tame the wild waves but it didn’t really help—she just ran her hairbrush through them a few times and slicked it with an anti-frizz hair product.

She decided on wearing her tight blue-jeans that hugged her long legs nicely, Sansa insisted on those specific jeans saying it made her look “sexy”…as if….

She paired it with an over-large white shirt which she tied at her waist so it didn’t hang too low.

Converse, always.

She was begging her father to let her borrow some money when the door bell rang, she snapped and looked at the door.

“Dad, _seriously_ , they’re here” She says to her father who was looking at his laptop screen intensely, seated in the dining room “Just give me some money for the tickets and I’ll pay you back, come on, please!”

He simply rolls his eyes and pulls his wallet out from the back of his pants.

“Here’s 20 bucks” He tells her handing the money to her “You don’t need to pay me back.”

“Thank you,” her voice softened, and she smiled at him sweetly. Oh how she’s missed being with her dad the way they were before.

The door bell rang again.

“Coming!”  She called out, grabbed her house keys and waved to her father opening the door.

“Hey.” Sansa grinned wrapping her arms around Brienne.

“Oh, hi.” Brienne was surprised; Sansa always was friendly and compassionate but never this much.

She literally hugged her every time they saw each other, not that it bothered Brienne but it seemed strange, she has never been treated with so much….care.

Sandor was watching them from the car’s driver’s seat.

Sansa excitedly tagged on Brienne’s arm pulling her towards the car and telling her all about the movie they were going to watch, her impatience to _finally_ watch it and that she was sure it was going to be amazing.

 _That movie totally sucked._ Brienne thought as the three of them exited the room.

“So, what did you think? I loved it!” Sansa exclaimed clapping her hands together.

Brienne was going to express how much she _disliked_ the movie but Sansa’s happiness warmed her heart and for some reason she couldn’t bring herself to admit her true feelings about the film so instead she said

“Oh yeah, it was great! So romantic!” even she wanted to laugh at how ridiculous the words sounded coming out _her_ mouth, the world would have to end first for Brienne to _enjoy_ a chick-flick.

Sansa nodded in agreement and turned to Sandor discussing the movie with him as well, Brienne could hear him critique the poor character development and the “shitty-cliché plot”

“Do you mind us going to the bathroom for a second?” Sansa asked Sandor.

“I’ll wait here.” He pointed to some bench that was right across from the woman’s restrooms.

Brienne quietly followed behind Sansa.

She watched cautiously as the girl’s shoulders dropped and she leaned against the bathroom counter once she was sure they were alone.

“Is something wrong?” Brienne asked, feeling silly because something was _obviously_ not right.

Sansa nodded, her lip trembled and she sunk her teeth into it forcing it to stop.

“I-I….” She started but her voice broke in a dry sob “I am _so_ scared Brienne, _all_ the time.”

 She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion “What of?”

“He’s still out there you know?” the red-head said in a voice thick of tears, her head hanging low “He got away with what he did and it scares me so much, I wake up every night crying from having nightmares of it happening all over again.”

“Hey, hey” Brienne whispered hugging the girl when she began openly crying “You’re going to be okay, he won’t get to you again. Sandor….is like your personal bodyguard, and I promised your mother I wouldn’t let anything happen to you again, and I _won’t.”_

Sansa hugged Brienne back crying harder now, she was holding onto her like she was the only thing she’s had left in the world.

Once again Brienne didn’t know how to react, she doesn’t usually find herself in situations such as this. She didn’t know what to do so she just let Sansa grip her tightly and cry it out.

Finally after a few minutes the girl’s sobs began slowing down and she pulled away.

“Better?” Brienne asked moving back from Sansa and giving her a bit of space so she could take a few deep breaths.

Sansa nodded but the tears kept falling on her cheeks, she needed to get her out of here.

“Come on.” Brienne said wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling a crying Sansa out of the bathroom and towards the huge man waiting for them.

“What happened?” Sandor exclaimed jumping up from the bench and taking Sansa into his arms.

“She just broke down,” Brienne explained, her heart broke watching her friend like this “Just get her home.”

Sandor nodded furiously looking completely worried for the girl in his arms, he began marching to the exit door when he came to a short stop and looked at Brienne.

“Do you have a ride home? Will you be okay?” He asked her, his arms flexing and tightening around Sansa.

Brienne was torn.  She knew that she had no other way home, her father was at work and he couldn’t come get her and she was definitely not calling her step mom—although Brienne was almost sure that the woman would find some sort of excuse not to come pick her up anyways. On the other hand though her friend was having a complete and utter mental breakdown in the middle of the cinema, she knew that Sansa needed help and she would only get in the way of that.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine, don’t worry about me” She told him receiving a curt nod from him and watching as they walked out of the movie theater.

And that’s how she ended up sitting on the cold pavement hiding from the rain and holding her phone in her hand that was now out of battery.

She had no idea what she was going to do. How was she going to get home? It was literally pouring rain outside and her phone wasn’t working….great.

She would probably end up spending the night here and that was when she heard it.

“Oh please he wasn’t even half as good looking as I am” Came a familiar voice followed by deep laughter.

_Unbelievable_

Just her luck, she listened closer as the two males said good bye to one another and that’s when she saw him and her suspicions were proved right.

Jaime Lannister, no other man could walk as arrogantly as him. 

He passed by her and she was almost sure he wasn’t going to recognize her but he did a double take and gasped.

_Oh no._

“Tarth?” He said loudly over the rain pulling his hood on.

She dropped her jacket there was no reason to try and hide anymore, “Yes?”

“What are you doing here? Waiting for a friend or something?” He asked walking closer and closer to Brienne.

“Or something.” Was Brienne’s short answer

Jaime nodded looking around awkwardly.

“Aren’t you going to leave?” She asked him shocking herself equally as much as him.

He shuffled his feet and glanced at his watch.

“It’s kind of late, I don’t feel comfortable leaving a young girl alone at night especially one of my students.” He explains and lifts his gaze to meet hers “I can wait with you until your ride comes.”

“It’s fine, you can go Coach.” She tells him hoping that it will send him away although knowing that it won’t.

He simply shook his head, just like she expected.

“You know what?” She says after a few moments of tense and awkward silence “My ride is pretty late, maybe they forgot. I’m just going to walk home.”

“Um, no” He said grabbing a hold of her arm when she tried to walk around him and letting immediately go after getting her to turn around.

“I’m not letting you walk home alone.”

“I hardly need any protection,” She says rolling her eyes and thinking _I hardly need your protection_

He shuffled his feet once again, he does it when he’s nervous Brienne observed.

She didn’t even let him say anything else before turning around and starting to walk towards the way her home was trying not to shiver as the rain soaked through her layers of clothes and reached her skin.

She thought he decided to listen to her for once and actually leave her alone but she was proved wrong once again when a black _BMW_ pulled up right next to her, he rolled his window down.

“Get in,” he said in a much more determined and decided voice.

“Coach…”

“Coach, _nothing_ ” He interrupted her glaring “Get in the car so I can get you home and this will be over.”

She shook her head and resumed walking as if he wasn’t even there; he began driving slowly matching her pace.

“You know you’re being highly illogical” He tells her in an annoyed voice and she glances at him from the corner of her eyes to see him rolling his own green ones.

“I am not.” She rejects his insult even though she knows he’s right, she just can’t bring herself to accept help from him.

“This is idiotic,” he says sounding angrier now “And I know you’re not an idiot, I’m just trying to take you home. It’s late at night and it’s raining you could use the help. “

She ignored him.

“I owe you Brienne, for the Joffrey thing” He says and that strikes home, she slows down unconsciously “And a Lannister always pays his debt”

She stopped walking completely, he _was_ right, he did owe her.

“Come on.” He coaxed his car stopping completely as well “Just say yes, Tarth.”

After a few thoughtful moments of silence she looks up at him and breathed one word

“Yes.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! Sorry not sorry, hahaha.  
> Loved it, Hated it? Let me know below. Your kudos and comments are always welcomed. :)


	5. Almost.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She thought she heard him call her name.

The rain had stopped falling ten minutes ago and Brienne was shifting in her seat ever since they passed the exit that lead to her house.

“Where are we going?” She asked him her voice harsh and cold.

He laughed “There’s no reason for you to be scared, I’m not going to hurt you.”

“I’m not scared!” She exclaimed, scoffing. “Tell me where you’re taking me, _now.”_

“I’m paying my debt back to you,” He snaps back, annoyed with her insistence.

“Take me home and consider your debt paid.”

“I will take you home, just not right now.” He tells her in a softer voice and she relaxes a tad knowing that he wasn’t planning on kidnapping or something unrealistic like that.

She remained silent and looked out the window attempting to figure out where they were going, but the road he was driving on was completely unfamiliar to her.  Her eyes turned to look straight ahead and that’s when she spotted it-- water.

What the hell? She was utterly confused, her eyes turned to him for answers but he just grinned.

He parked right in front of the water but Brienne didn’t see a point in this, there was no entrance to this beach, at least not one she could spot. What was he trying to do?

“Come on.” He said, he makes the way, she follows him warily.

She makes sure to remain behind him just in case there’s something suspicious she can make a run for it. She should be scared, one of her teachers was taking her somewhere she’s never been before, out of school; late at night, there was nothing right about this but somehow she felt a deep sense of peacefulness and trust.

Her mouth slacks open when they finally reach their destination because it is so otherworldly and beautiful. Brienne’s never seen a beach like this one surrounded by wild cliffs and blessed with the most magnificent view of the night sky; you could spot millions of stars as the moon’s light shined upon them.

It was breathtaking.

“Wow. . .” She murmurs awestruck taking a small step forward and standing next to Jaime.

“Close your mouth, Tarth.” He said pointing a finger at her gaping lips “You don’t want a fly to get in there.”

“This is beautiful, Jaime.” It took her a moment to realize her mistake but when she did she gasped “I meant Mr. Lannister.”

He frowned “Jaime, my name’s Jaime.”

She decided to go along with him on this instead of over-analyzing why he wanted her to call him by his first name and what that could mean, she just wanted to enjoy the utter magic of this place. She couldn’t believe she had never been there before.

Gathering more courage she took a few more steps forward until her feet were touching the sand and then she took her shoes off and raced towards the water, she could hear Jaime laughing behind her and making a much slower approach than hers.

She screeches quietly when the freezing water hits her feet, but eventually her limps warm up to the cold temperature and she can barely feel her toes.

“How did you know I would like it here?” She asks when the question pops up in her head not thinking twice about it.

“I knew you were on the swimming team so I figured…” He says it like it’s nothing but Brienne can’t help but notice the way his voice goes soft.

She tells herself its nothing and that he was probably just interested to know in what other sports the soccer players he coaches participate in.

“Well it’s abso-“

“Thank you, Brienne.” He interrupts her; she feels the atmosphere turning heavier with seriousness

“For?” She asks but keeps her face down, hiding her rose red cheeks.

“For not insisting that it was Joffrey,” He says and she raises her eyes to finally meet his “Even though you and I both know the truth.”

“Don’t thank me,” she says harshly, she didn’t do him any favors and she certainly didn’t do _Joffrey_ any favors “It isn’t my fault they didn’t believe me, I told them it was him.”

He just stares at her with his piercing green eyes and when she can’t take it anymore she adds

“Besides, I didn’t do it for him.”

He nods “ _Whoever_ you did it for, thank you.”

“If you know the truth, why don’t you go to the police?” She snaps at him not being able to deal with his unusual kindness anymore “The longer he’s running free the longer someone else is danger of getting hurt.”

“He’s not some crazy psychotic murderer, Brienne.” He defends his family out of instinct, she can see in his eyes that he disagrees with his own words just as much as she does.

“Seemed like it to me.” She mutters loudly enough to reach his ears.

“He’s not!”

“Are you sure?” She tells him fury boiling her blood “Because I don’t think he would have stopped if it wasn’t for Sandor, I think he would have gladly killed Sansa that day and anyone that got in his way”

“He would have stopped. . .” He sounds like he’s trying to convince himself rather than Brienne and it saddens her so she stops and a silence falls between them.

She felt his hand warm her shoulder, she froze. His hand stayed on the same spot for a while, both of them frozen on the spot, her getting used to the feel of him and him getting used to the feel of her.

Then slowly his hand began to inch up her body, from her shoulder to her neck, she had to stop herself from making some bizarre noise at the touch of his hand against her bare skin. His hand felt rough against the sensitive skin of her neck.

She felt him shift his body closer to hers, they were only inches apart.

She remained frozen and as still as possible.

His hand stayed still, his thumb moving in circles, goose bumps rose on her skin.

She dared to shift a tad closer to him, now their bodies were touching from, legs intertwining, and chests brushing against each other.

She felt his breathing get heavier and hers joined.

His fingers traced her jaw softly and she felt like she was in a haze, everything other than him was fuzzy. She feels him getting even closer; he rests his forehead on the side of her head his breathing fanning her face.

She blinks at him and is taken by the darker shade of green his eyes had turned, she felt his hand stroke at the side of her mouth where the bruise from when she got punched still lingered.

She hissed from the contact for her skin was still sensitive and achy.

His lips replace his hand and he kisses the side of her mouth and that’s when it all crushes down around her.

She _can’t_ be doing this, absolutely not.

This was _Jaime Lannister_ for Christ’s sake, this was a _teacher!_

She pulls away sharply and splashes both of them with water from a crushing wave; she doesn’t know what to say so for a moment she stays there looking at her feet in utter shame.

She runs a shaky hand through her blonde hair making it even messier than the wind had managed to.

“I have to go home.” She says and runs away.

She thought she heard him call her name. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovelies!   
> So I know this wasn't the LONGEST chapter but nevertheless a vital one--the events that take place in chapter 5 are very important.   
> Sorry for once again taking my sweet time with this update BUT let me know how you liked the almost kiss ;)   
> Loved it, Hated it? Let me know below. Your kudos and comments are always welcomed!


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE.

Hi guys, 

I don't even know where to start with what I want to say. 

I haven't updated this story for about a year, 11 months to be exact and I'm writing this as an enormous apology to all of you. I feel the need to explain myself to you, just because  you guys have been nothing but patient, kind, hopeful and it's only fair that you have an explaination for the reason I haven't updated this story. 

Basically, I've been going through a transition stage in my life for this past year and it has been really difficult for me to adjust and deal with a very new environment. Even though I promised myself that I wouldn't allow this change to effect any of the things I write and how often I update my stories, it did. I just couldn't find the strenght to sit down and write ANYTHING.Thankfully, I'm through with this stage and can finally write again but when I tried to go on with this story and finish it I just couldn't....I don't know why, nothing came to me, no excitement, no inspiration; That was when I decided it wouldn't be fair to either you or me to go on with this story when I have completely fallen out of love with it and lost sight of the reason I was writing this text. So, what I'm trying to say is that this story is officially on HIATUS, I can't promise you that I will ever continue this story but then again I can't say that I won't because one day I might wake up and find full inspiration in working on this project again. This is pretty much all I wanted to say, I wanted you guys to know WHY this story was abandoned, I want to thank each and every one of you for supporting this story and leaving me lovely comments and kudos, thank you very much.  I'm gutted to be doing this but it was necessary. 

Love you guys!

 

 

P.S. More Jaime/Brienne stories will be posted on here, I've been working on some stuff but for now it's going to be mostly one-shots since I don't really feel ready to commint into writing a long story just yet. Thanks once again, love you. 


End file.
